Love Ruins Us
by BeautifulAccola
Summary: Love had changed them both...They were no longer the people they had been before. But now, the people they have become have been ruined...Once again by love. ElijahxOC AU Companion to Love Changes Us


Standing in the middle of the living room, Nomie and Elijah stared at one another, not being able to look away from the others' eyes. Last night had been one for the books…Never had either experienced such…intensity.

After they thoroughly made out in the alley after she witnessed him killing that young girl, she practically dragged him to _their_ penthouse. Watching him feed, seeing the blood on his chin, seeing the veins appear under his eyes was such a huge turn on for Nomie.

To say Elijah was surprised, when Nomie practically tore off his clothes last night, was an understatement. He was thoroughly thrilled last night…He realized that killing had brought him some truly unexpected perks. He had thought that Nomie would hate him for killing people, but it had taken the complete opposite effect on her.

"Before you start thinking that I'm getting off on you draining people dry, you should know that the only thing that really did it for me was your vamp face." Nomie interrupted his thoughts.

He nodded to her once, watching as she crossed her arms over her silk red robe. "Last night was…interesting."

She smirked at him and nodded, "It was a good first, huh?"

"To say the least." He said with a small smile and a faint blush covering his cheeks.

She laughed once, noticing his blush, "Don't be bashful now, Mister, you weren't that shy last night." She said slyly, eyeing his shirtless chest, "Told ya, you'd moan my name one day."

"I never doubted that, even for a moment." He responded, sending a chill down her spine.

"I'm gonna go get dressed and head out for work…No worries, I won't go dancing for anyone." She said as she made her way to their bedroom.

"Actually…I had been meaning to tell you about that…I don't mind if you dance for others…I think it would be quite…enticing to see you dance for other men." He said, seemingly comfortable with the words, causing her to become not only curious but worried for his mental health.

She stared at him for a good moment before laughing, "So you're saying it turns you on that I turn on other guys? Okay…I can live with that." She shrugged before going to their room and into her closet to dress.

Elijah didn't know why, but he felt like he was slowly changing inside…The remorse for the women he had killed had begun to vanish and he had wanted to kill again…Maybe he would while Nomie was _working_…She would be none the wiser…

* * *

Walking off the stage, Nomie froze in her tracks when she saw a very familiar pair of hands traveling down the back of one of the dancers.

_He wouldn't…_ She thought to herself as she watched the one and only, Elijah, leaving trails of kisses down the annoying, drunk and high girl's neck.

She felt an unfamiliar feeling building inside of her, it started at the center of her chest and spread on either side until she could feel a huge weight settling on her. What was this? Was she actually jealous? No. No way! She didn't do the whole jealousy thing.

_Like hell you don't. _That voice in her head whispered as she kept watching Elijah making out with yet another girl. She felt that feeling build even higher until it turned into pure rage and she made her way to them.

"Hey slut, get the hell off of him." She shouted at the girl, some random dancer she couldn't care less about.

The girl didn't react and Nomie was about to pounce when Elijah laughed, "Relax, she's compelled. I'll get rid of her by the night's end." He told her with much less emotion than she liked.

She crossed her arms tight and glared at him, "So what? You just shut your humanity off? Is that it? You flipped your buzz killing switch?" She asked about the little switch she was well aware of.

"The 'switch' is a farce. I simply do not feel like wasting my energy by caring about the consequences." Elijah said, seemingly without a care in the world.

Nomie stared for a second before rolling her eyes and walking backstage to change.

Why did she feel so disgusted with him? She saw so many guys with other girls all the time but why the hell was it different with him?

She felt her heart drop to her stomach as she realized the reason it was so different…

Nomie actually let herself fall for him…This wasn't part of the plan.

* * *

Another body was found by police a week later…And the next week three bodies. All of them young brunette girls…Each one of them labeled _known drug using streetwalkers_. Five girls dead in total and the police were beginning to suspect a serial killer.

Nomie was just as aware about the killings as the police were and refused to believe that they were all Elijah's doing, but a voice in the back of her head was saying each girl was one of his victims.

One night two officers stopped her on the street and asked her if she had noticed anyone suspicious. She lied of course and in that moment she wished she could have the power of compulsion…She would compel them all to forget there was even a thought of a serial killer. If Elijah knew and realized it was getting out of hand, she was worried that he may kill the officers that knew. This new Elijah was unpredictable so she had to expect anything, denial or not.

After speaking to the officers that night, Nomie couldn't shake the guilt that was settling itself on her chest. She needed to do something before more girls were killed…

That was the night she made a deal with herself…Another girl dead and she found out it was by his hand, she would leave him…If she saw him with a potential victim, she would save the girl and save Elijah from himself.

She may be a heartless bitch…She may want to kill half of the other girls she works with…But she wasn't the type to condone her boyfriend killing girls who were just like her…Not anymore.

* * *

While changing out of her clothes for the night, she noticed one of the girls, a young brunette junkie, gushing about the hot rich guy who was taking her out. That feeling in Nomie's gut appeared and she knew this was the girl who would die next.

As sneakily as she could, she looked out to the crowd and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Elijah standing near the exit, watching the girl she had noticed before.

Nomie lingered in the shadows as she saw the girl walk to Elijah with an extra sway in her hips. She fought the jealousy that swirled around her heart for the moment, she needed to focus. Jealous or not, she was going to save this girl and hopefully snap Elijah out of this phase he was in.

With her ever present stealth traits, she followed the couple as they left the house, she ignored how Elijah's hands traveled down to settle on the girl's ass…She knew that he knew she was watching. He was doing it on purpose.

He confirmed it when he peered back and smirked at her, she sent a glare his way as they rounded a corner into an alley. She knew the time to play hero was nearing…How would Elijah react?

* * *

Elijah could feel her from a mile away…He knew the moment that she watched him at the club. Nomie may be good at hiding from other people, but she was horrible at hiding from him.

He liked to think that it was because he was just that good at knowing when he was being watched, but if he was being honest with himself, he knew that it was because it was _her_ who was watching him.

He could just sense it…He could sense her…Love was a weakness that he knew he had possessed. He loved her…

Yes, he killed women and lured them out with promises of pleasure…But that was in his nature. He is a vampire, killing was a given. And did he ever follow through on those promises of pleasure? No…But Nomie didn't see that.

She only saw the monster he was and deep down inside he hated that…But for tonight, he was to be that monster. He knew she would try to rescue the girl and he wasn't sure if he was going to let her or not…All depended on how he felt in the next few minutes.

Pressing the girl against the wall, he began to kiss the side of her neck, this always got their blood pumping…

He heard in the distance, Nomie scoff in disgust…He had to admit, he liked the jealous side to her…It was sexy.

The girl in front of him was becoming impatient and ran her hands through his hair and tilted her head to the side even further…Giving him the perfect access to bite down and kill.

Before he could, Nomie took advantage of his distraction , he felt two hands on the sides of his face before his head was forcibly twisted to the side and he heard a crack…

* * *

The girl, no matter how high she was, began to scream as she saw the man drop to the floor, seemingly dead.

She looked at Nomie and shook her head, not understanding why she would do something like this. "You killed him!" She shouted in shock as she crossed her arms tightly in front of her, she felt herself starting to shake and Nomie rolled her eyes.

"Just leave. I just saved your life. Stop crying and go get high, I doubt you'll remember this tomorrow." Nomie said in annoyance before bending down to start dragging Elijah down the alley.

The girl watched as Nomie dragged Elijah down the alley and turned into another before running away as fast as she could. This was not what she thought her night would turn out to be at all.

(insert line here)

Luckily Nomie knew her way through the alleys. She was able to get Elijah home and on the couch after only ten minutes.

She paced as she waited for him to wake and unleash his wrath on her. She knew that he would be angry…Not only did she let his dinner get away, but she snapped his neck. No vampire took that lightly.

She froze as she saw his fingers twitch and held her breath… He took her by surprise, of course.

Instead of speeding to her and pinning her to the wall in a chokehold, like she had prepared herself for, he sat up and wiped the dirt off his jacket sleeves before looking at her with a small smile.

"I'll admit…I am quite proud of you." He told her as he stood up and walked a bit closer to her.

To say she was dumbfounded would be a huge understatement, "Huh?"

Elijah let out a laugh as he walked past her and to the kitchen to grab a glass of whatever alcohol was on display today. "I said I am quite proud of you…For incapacitating me…Not many can do that. In fact, you are the only one that can that I'm not related to."

"Well, I wonder if I'll get a golden star on my report card." She responded sarcastically.

"Most likely not…I was wondering why you did what you did tonight. If you were so jealous, why wouldn't you let me just kill her?" Elijah asked curiously as he lifted his glass to take a sip.

Nomie scoffed, "I was not jealous, I'm just sick and tired of replacing girls left and right at the club."

"Well just because you stopped me once doesn't mean you'll do so again. You can't stop me from feeding on women, Nomie." Elijah said with a seemingly arrogant shrug to his shoulders.

This was it then…she stopped him from killing one girl, but she knew in her heart she couldn't truly stop him from killing others. There was only one choice left…

"Fine…Then I'm leaving." She said as she walked to their bedroom to grab her suitcase…the suitcase that she already had packed.

Elijah felt his cold dead heart freeze for a moment…She wouldn't leave, would she? "I'll call your bluff."

Nomie let out a sarcastic laugh before returning to the room with her bag in tow. "I'm not bluffing. I have enough money to get a new place. Goodbye Elijah." She said before walking to the door.

"Don't be ridiculous! Those girls mean nothing more to me than a source of blood. That's all." Elijah said, his anger evident as she turned to look at him.

"I don't want you killing girls…Any girls…Mercy killings aren't even acceptable to me anymore…You're still killing people and there's a part of me that just hates that." Nomie confessed as she watched him make his way to her.

"Then what do you want me to do? Because it will be a cold day in hell before I let you walk out that door with no intention of coming back." Elijah said to her as he stood before her, he heard her heartbeat quicken and saw the blush flood her cheeks and he knew he had gotten her.

"I want you to either feed from bloodbags or do the feed and heal thing. One or the other…If you choose neither, I'm gone." Nomie said, trying to stand her ground.

"Then I'll practice both methods from now on. You have my word." Elijah promised her, and before she could get another word out, he leaned down and gave her a kiss that told her he was hers and hers alone…At least for now…She always had to add that because you just never know.

* * *

A few more weeks had passed and Elijah had kept his word to her…He had fed from blood bags around her and while she worked, if he got hungry he'd find a girl, feed then heal her and send her away. So far it seemed to be working for them.

One day, she took the day off so they could have a day to themselves. Nomie thought that it would be a day of fun between them, it turned out to be quite the opposite…

Elijah was sitting on the couch that day, in "normal people" clothes, as Nomie liked to call his jeans and button down shirts, flipping through channels while Nomie sat beside him, looking through her phone.

She had decided to delete a lot of her pictures and videos because, really, why would she want to keep reminders of people she truly hated? As she scrolled through her pictures, she came across one of Klaus and quickly hit the delete button, a feeling of disgust rolling through her. She loathed him.

Elijah was watching as she looked through each picture and found it amusing that she made faces at each random person in her phone before deleting the photo.

As he settled on another random and pointless show about cops, he heard Nomie scoff loudly at one of her photos and smiled, "I take it that person is someone you truly dislike?"

"Yes. I hate her with a passion. Everyone always fawned over her and she didn't deserve any of it. She's just an attention whore." Nomie said in disdain…But before she could delete the picture, Elijah glanced at her phone screen and recognized the girl in the picture.

He was too fast for Nomie's eyes to see, one moment she was about to delete a photo and the next the phone was out of her hands and he was staring at it intently.

She watched him for a good minute, watched his face as he stared at the picture of Klaus with _Kit_…She watched as Elijah's face filled with interest and she felt her heart break and sink into her gut…She knew it.

"Why are you looking at her like that? Stop looking at her like that!" Nomie snapped in anger, she buried the hurt deep inside and let him see only the rage. Of course, once he saw one stupid photo of the _perfect_ Kit, she'd be forgotten.

It was as if he became deaf, he wasn't acknowledging her at all and it was making her angrier. "Elijah! Stop staring at that damn picture!"

"Where did you say Klaus ran off to?" Elijah asked her calmly, as if he had not heard a word she had just screamed at him.

Taken aback, Nomie stared at him, "Are you listening to a word I'm saying? Stop staring at her! You're just like the rest! You all think Kit is perfect! _Why_ does everyone think she's so damn perfect?!"

Elijah ignored her antics and kept staring at the picture, a feeling of familiarity and even protectiveness washed over him…He needed to find this girl…This girl that was with his brother in the picture.

"Where did Klaus go, Nomie?" He asked once more, still with his ever present calm demeanor.

Nomie slowly shook her head in confusion and scoffed, "Virginia…Mystic something…I don't know. What does it matter? Just give me the phone and stop staring at her like that."

Elijah said nothing more as he put her phone in his pocket and stood from the couch, Nomie watched with her jaw dropped as he walked out of their place without even glancing back.

That was the last time she saw Elijah…

* * *

Yes, Elijah knew it was…immoral to leave her without even bothering to give her an explanation, but he needed to find this girl. He couldn't exactly explain that to her without her misconstruing it as a form of cheating or betrayal.

It was best for him to just leave her now…Yes, yes it tore at his heart to leave her behind after everything…after…falling in love with her…But it was best for her.

In the long run, he would've hurt her…He was immortal and she was human…If she had wanted to turn, he wasn't sure that he would be able to turn her if the time came. So this was all for her safety.

That is how he was justifying it to himself. It was wrong to leave her but if he told himself over and over that it was for her safety, he could forgive himself and go on with what needed to be done.

This girl needed to be protected and looked after. _Kit_ needed his protection. That is what needed to be done.

* * *

Nomie had actually waited for him. For weeks she waited and waited for his return and each passing day, it slowly sunk in that he wasn't coming back for her.

There was a day that she hit her complete low and laid in bed, crying her eyes out. This wasn't her. She didn't cry over men that screwed her over. She didn't hurt over men that didn't want her.

Why did he have to change her? Why did he have to make her a better person then just leave her like this? He was just like his brother…No he was worse…At least with Klaus, he let you know that he didn't give a damn about you. Elijah played out this whole façade and strung her along until his eyes could fall on someone better.

After that day of crying, she looked at herself in the mirror and hated what she saw. This woman that she thought she had long since buried deep inside of herself. She looked into her own eyes and recognized the sadness looming in them and made a promise to herself.

She would become that woman that Elijah seemingly changed. No longer would she be the girl that had a heart. No longer would she stay this girl that cried and felt sorry for herself. No more.

From this moment on, from her lowest point, she would become a bitch again. She would become the woman that Klaus knew; the woman that would sleep with you for some cash and then spend it on booze and drugs.

That was who she was, that was who she was better at being. Now, this Nomie was wasting her time over tears and sorrow when the old Nomie would say _Good riddance,_ and jump to the next rich guy.

As she stared at herself, she watched as the sadness dissipated, watched as the girl she had become morph into her old self, her bitchy self.

This is what she needed, this is what would help her bounce back. This is what she was going to do.

With a certain spring in her step, she pranced out of the bathroom, her tears dry, and went straight to her closet. Picking out her favorite outfit, a skin tight red blouse with black skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places, she honestly felt excited to go to work.

This was a first in so long. This was a new beginning of sorts, she tried the good girl act and it didn't work. She failed miserably at it, so now she knew her only option was to be a bitch, a slutty manipulative bitch.

If Elijah came back, this would happen only if hell froze over first, and didn't like what he saw, that was his problem. If she ever saw that lying bastard again, she'd gladly rub it in his face that he was nothing more than a selfish, insensitive monster…

But for now, she was just going to be the bitter bitch she loved to be. Love ruined her and she was never going to let it ruin her again.

* * *

_Playlist_

_You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi_

_Love Stinks - J. Geils Band_

_Heart Attack - Demi Lovato_

* * *

**A/N: This is for my best friend, Kayla...I hope this makes her smile and makes her want to read it over and over. **

**I know it has been long overdue and I apologize for that, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Much love! **


End file.
